Old Enemies and Past Memories
by Joey 300000
Summary: The Doctor is haunted by dreams. But he is even more scared when they become a reality... please RnR, I love reviews!
1. The Dreams

**Old Enemies 10 Rose Master**

**Chapter 1: The Dreams**

The Doctor sprinted up the staircase, sonic screwdriver in hand. He continued as fast as he could, glancing at his watch. He had two minutes left. He reached the second level, but still he ran. After what seemed like ages, he got to the stairs leading to the top. Another glance: forty seconds. Breathing heavily he carried on. Finally he was there. The Doctor stopped, panting. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy.

"Time's up Doctor" drawled a deep voice in front of him.

The man's hand retracted. Rose fell.

The Doctor shot up in his bed. A cold sweat was making him shiver. He got up and ran into Rose's room. She was still there, sleeping. Sighing he returned to his room. After werewolves, Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen and even Satan himself, the Doctor was still scared of a basic fear: his nightmares.

That man had been haunting him in his sleep for a long time now. There was something about him that seemed impossibly familiar, but he could not put his finger on it. Always the same words:

"Time's up, Doctor"

The Doctor hadn't a clue what he meant. Silently, he lay back and slept till dawn.


	2. The Invitation

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

"Something troubling you, Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped out of his trance. Rose was gazing at him, worried. They were in the control room of the TARDIS.

"Hmmm?"

"I said: is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" she pressed.

"Er… when we saw the Face of Boe at the hospital on New Earth."

"What do you think he meant when he was supposed to tell you a secret?" Rose was looking puzzled.

"I don't know" came the reply, more to the Doctor than Rose herself.

A high- pitched buzz came from the controls of the TARDIS. The signal for a transmission. Rose got up and activated it. The Doctor was aware of someone talking. The Face of Boe. Something he wanted to tell him. His trails of thought lead him back to the Time War. He was the only survivor. Or was he? He got up suddenly. It all fitted. The Face wanted to tell him, he was not-

"Doctor!" Rose called from the controls

"What is it, Rose?"

"This guy wants to talk to you."

"Ok"

He went over to the image. And yelled.

"Hello, Doctor," it said, "Long time, no see."

"What do you want?" the Doctor snarled. "I thought you were dead".

"So did I. But I looked death and spat in its eye. Be at the Taj Mahal in half an hour, year 1997. We're having a little party. See you there."

The transmission ended. The Doctor looked up. Rose was shocked to see a tear roll down his cheek.

"The Face of Boe wanted to tell me that I'm not the only survivor of the Time War. There was another." He said, swallowing.

"Who was he?" Rose asked.

"He was a Time Lord, by the name of the Master."


	3. The Proof

**Chapter 3: The Proof**

The doors of the TARDIS swung open and the Doctor marched out. Rose jogged after him.

"So, what does that Master guy want with you?" she questioned.

"He wants me. Or my body anyway" he replied.

The fountains in front of the colossal temples sprayed fresh water up into the air. The Doctor sped on.

"Why does he want your body?" she pressed, running to keep up with his long strides.

"I don't want to either know or find out."

They reached the doors of the Taj Mahal. The Doctor, boldly, wrenched them open.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"I'm here to see the…er…the, er…um, this will explain everything." He answered, holding up his faithful psychic paper.

The woman scrutinised the paper and nodded. The Doctor and Rose left and made for the stairs. Rose heard a ticking noise and was surprised to see a grandfather clock. The time, apparently, was quarter to twelve. The Doctor pointed to a staircase and they ascended.

After a short while, Rose heard the ticking again. She turned. There again was the grandfather clock. It was identical to the one downstairs but the time read quarter to nine. Puzzled, Rose followed the Doctor as he entered an empty room.

"Doctor, what was that clock doing there?" she asked.

"Didn't you see that the clock was always pointing to the direction we were going? The first one indicated that we should go up and along," He replied. "Now just watch."

"But-"

"Quiet!" he hissed.

Then, there, from the middle of the room, came the familiar sound of a TARDIS. The grandfather clock appeared.

The front of the clock swung open. Two figures emerged. One tall male, the other a shorter female.

"Ah, Doctor, so glad you could make it." Purred the man.

"Rose, this is the Master. The woman is the Rani." Said the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor. I was just saying how I got to know your seventh incarnation very well." Said the Rani

"So you know what that freak, Boe, wanted to tell you?" the Master inquired.

"Yes, but this could all be fake. You could be holograms or something." The Doctor challenged.

"You want proof? Fine. Take the blonde and go to Crafe Tec Heydra. There are pictures, Doctor. See for yourself. The mountains. When you see them, contact us. Until next time, Time Lord." The Rani climbed back into their TARDIS, followed by the Master. A moment later it had gone.

The Doctor was back in the TARDIS, flicking switches and pressing buttons. He looked like he was wrestling with some mad energy inside him. Rose watched uncertainly. She didn't know what to say. The Central Time Vortex rose and fell. Eventually she stood up and forced herself to talk.

"Doctor?" she asked, "Doctor are you alright?"

His hands were shaking. She reached out and took them in hers.

"It can't be true." He said at last, "I was the only survivor. I saw."

Rose put an arm around him.

"My planet. It was burning. Everyone died. Except me." The Doctor put his head in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably. He stemmed the flow of tears. "Rose, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to go home. Just for a while. Just until I get back."

She nodded and began to cry. They held each other.

The TARDIS stopped. Rose opened the door. She turned and waved to the Doctor. He raised an arm in farewell. She fought back the tears and stepped out. The next time she looked, the TARDIS had gone.

For how long he sat there, he did not know. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and fiddled with it in his hands. Rose was gone. He stood up, went to the controls of the TARDIS and set coordinates for Crafe Tec Heydra.

The second it landed, the TARDIS' doors burst open. The Doctor sprinted out, brown coat billowing in the wind behind him. The mountain was twenty metres away. He reached it, and stared in disbelief. There, on the rock, were hieroglyphics of some ancient kind and pictures of an Invisible War, one army metal and one flesh. Then was a picture of an explosion and three people emerging from the smoke and rubble, one female and the other two male. Three Time Lords. It was true.

The Doctor was not alone.


	4. The Ambush

**Chapter 4: The Ambush**

The Doctor wandered back to the TARDIS. He was absolutely amazed. He didn't notice the shadowy figures at the summit of the mountain above him. He did not see one of them pull out a gun and aim straight at him. The Doctor couldn't hear the robotic voice of his nemesis:

"You will be deleted."

He did notice, however, a few rocks tumble down the mountain side. The Doctor looked up to the peak and yelled out. The deadly shot zoomed towards him. With nanoseconds to spare, he dived to one side as the ray slammed into the ground, sending the gravel littering the floor, into the air. The stones rained down on the Doctor. He leapt up and gasped. One word sprang to mind.

Cybermen!

Quickly, the Doctor leapt to his feet and sprinted back to the TARDIS. Two Cybermen came from behind it, stepping out into the open. The Doctor skidded, spraying them with stones. He turned and ran, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed it at a nearby Cyberman and slammed his thumb down on the button. The Cyberman crumpled.

Ten minutes later, the Doctor was hiding in a cave. The Cybermen were still searching for him. They had not yet found him. Two sentry Cybermen had entered the cave. They came close to where the Doctor was hiding. He was crouched behind a rock in ankle-deep water. The Cybermen were right in front of his hiding place. The Doctor slowly picked up a large stone. While neither of them were looking, he threw it behind him. It clattered against the walls and, with a splash, landed in a pool of water. The Cybermen marched off down the cave. The Doctor sprinted out of the cave and back to the TARDIS.

Rose waved to the Doctor and he raised an arm back. The TARDIS dematerialised. Rose wiped away a tear from her cheek. She started on her way back to the Powell Estate

Jackie Tyler was surprised to see her nineteen- year- old daughter standing at the doorstep.

"Rose! Where've you been? Is the Doctor with you?" she exclaimed. Then she saw Rose was crying. "Come in love, I'll make us a cup of tea."

Rose walked through to the living room and flung herself on the sofa. In the background she could hear "You are not alone" by Michael Jackson.

"Another day has gone,

I'm still all alone,

How can this be?

You're not here with me,

You never said goodbye,

Someone tell me why,

Did you have to go?

And leave my world so cold,"

"Are you alright, Rose?" Jackie was back with two steaming mugs. Rose nodded. She told Jackie about the Master, the Rani and Crafe Tec Heydra. She explained how the Doctor had left her.

"Every day I sit and ask myself,

How did love slip away?

Something whispers in my ear and says:

You are not alone,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart

You are not alone,

Whisper three words and I'll,

Come running,

And girl, you know that I'll be there

I'll be there,

You are not alone,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart

You are not alone,

I am here with you,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you,

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart,

You are not alone,"

Then, in their living room, mother and daughter burst into tears and held each other, tightly. The wept as one.

"Just the other night,

I thought I heard you cry,

Asking me to come,

And hold you in my arms,

I can hear your prayers,

Your burdens I will bear,

But first I need your hand,

Then forever can begin,"

The Doctor sat in the cold of the TARDIS. He, also, was sobbing, heavily. He didn't want to believe what he had just seen. Instead, he howled into the darkness.

"Every day I sit and ask myself,

How did love slip away?

Something whispers in my ear and says:

You are not alone,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart

You are not alone,

Whisper three words and I'll,

Come running,

And girl, you know that I'll be there

I'll be there,

You are not alone,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart

You are not alone,

I am here with you,

Though you're far away,

I am here to stay,

You are not alone,

I am here with you,

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart,

You are not alone,"

Jackie and Rose then heard a familiar scraping sort of sound. Rose leapt up and wiped away her tears. The TARDIS and the Doctor had come for her. He stepped out. Rose ran to him and nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"It's OK, Rose. I'm here."

"You are not alone, (You are not alone)

I am here with you, (I am here with you)

Though you're far away, (Though you're far away)

I am here to stay, (You and me)

You are not alone, (You are always in my heart)

I am here with you,

Though we're far apart,

You're always in my heart,

You are not alone."


	5. The Master and the Daleks

**Chapter 5: The Master and The Daleks**

The Master stood in front of the alien life form in the lab before him.

"We have a deal, then?" he inquired.

"Yes" replied the green-skinned being.

"Good. You get me the blonde one and I give you the Doctor."

"Indeed, Master"

The Master bowed and climbed into his TARDIS. As the time- machine dematerialised, Davros smiled to himself.

The Doctor powered up the hologram generator in the TARDIS. The Master's image flickered into life.

"So, you have seen the pictures, Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, I have. What do you want now?" the Doctor answered.

"You will find out soon enough. Open your TARDIS, Doctor"

The Doctor strode over to the TARDIS doors. As they opened a thick green gas floated into the room.

"Rose!" he managed to yell before falling unconscious. Rose breathed in the gas too. But before she was knocked out, also, she heard the now familiar voice of the Daleks.

"Take the Doctor to Davros. Leave the girl for the employer."

The Doctor woke in a chair, handcuffed. His Sonic Screwdriver lay on a table five metres away.

"So, Doctor. How many incarnations have you had? Ten, I believe?" said an all too familiar voice.

"That's impossible!" whispered the Doctor.

"I'm afraid not, Time Lord."

Davros wheeled into the open. His bottom half was that of a Dalek's. His top half, however, was green-skinned, one eye on his forehead and a black overall.

"Davros, the Daleks never win. The only reason they still exist is because of me. Now, what have you done with Rose?" The Doctor yelled.

"The girl had to be left with the Master. He wanted a deal. We gave him the girl and we were given you." Davros flicked a switch on his Dalek base. Two Daleks glided in.

"Now, Doctor, I have the pleasure in watching you die. Exterminate him!" Davros cackled manically.

The Daleks got into position and aimed at the Doctor.

Rose woke up to a cold breeze. Actually, a cold breeze didn't do it justice. A howling wind beat against her immobile form. A hand lifted her up and she felt ropes binding her against a metal grid. She looked down. Rose was at the top of an enormous tower. It had a familiar shape to it. Of course! She was on top of the Eiffel Tower.


	6. The Invasion

**Chapter 6: The Invasion**

"Exterminate!" came the metallic cry.

The Doctor braced himself, shutting his eyes. The Dalek gun sounded- the Doctor felt nothing. There was an almighty clang, as if something of heavy metal was dropped. Then as the sound reverberated against the walls, the Doctor heard a new voice:

"Delete!"

The Cybermen fired their guns at the Daleks, killing Davros' bodyguards, instantly. The Dalek creator himself was screaming. He was still bellowing incoherently as two Cybermen marched towards the Doctor and released him.

"You must come with us." One said

The Doctor nodded and grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver. As he turned he saw one fallen Cyberman. That explained the CLANG!

Davros elevated into the air, rising and rising.

"You will not escape! I will stop you! I-"

His words were cut off as a Cyberman took a well-placed shot at Davros, short-circuiting his seat. Davros fell down, down, down, and met the ground with a crash so loud it shook the lab.


	7. The Challenge

**Chapter 7: The Challenge**

The Cybermen took the Doctor to Paris, the far side of the Eiffel Tower. The Master was waiting for him there.

"Ah, Doctor. I hope you didn't mind my silver friends helping you escape. After all, I couldn't let those dreadful robotic pepper pots kill you. This brings me to the reason we are here. Your companion is at the peak of the Eiffel Tower. You have to rescue her in five minutes. If I were you, I wouldn't go straight up there. We've set bombs and if they sense your TARDIS anywhere near them, they'll blow. I will allow you one journey in your TARDIS. GO!" The Master cried.

The Doctor blinked, nodded and strode into the TARDIS. He knew exactly what to do.

Rose was looking right at the Rani. She had cold, grey eyes that were boring into Rose's warm, hazel pair. She strutted over to Rose. As she began to speak, Rose lashed out with her foot, stamping on the Rani's toes. She cried out, but Rose silenced her with a heel to the temple. The Rani crumpled. Now all Rose could do was wait.

The Doctor sprinted up the staircase, sonic screwdriver in hand. He continued as fast as he could, glancing at his watch. He had two minutes left. He reached the second level, but still he ran. After what seemed like ages, he got to the stairs leading to the top. Another glance: forty seconds. Breathing heavily he carried on. Finally he was there. The Doctor stopped, panting. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy.

"Time's up Doctor" drawled a deep voice in front of him.

It was only now that the Doctor realized the Master's arm was extended, Rose at the other end.

His arm retracted; Rose fell.

A blue box whizzed underneath them. The doors opened and Rose fell into the TARDIS. It sped away.

The following explosion shook the whole of Paris. The Eiffel Tower was a burning wreck.

The TARDIS materialised next to the main bulk of rubble. Rose stepped out followed by the ninth incarnation of the Doctor. The tenth Doctor was walking towards them both, grinning. Rose looked extremely puzzled.

"So how can you be here if you're dead?" she queried, pointing at the ninth Doctor.

"I went back in the TARDIS to just before I met you, Rose. Do you remember? In the shop? When I told you to run? Just before that. Picked up this fella. He flew the TARDIS. He caught you" replied the tenth Doctor.

"Well, this is weird. Saving your life before I even see you. Magic! So, where do we go?" the ninth Doctor questioned.

Rose explained about the year five billion, Cardiff to defeat the Gelth, to 10 Downing Street with the Slitheen, to Canada in 2012 to fight the Dalek, Satellite Five, to see her father and to WWII with the Empty Child.

"By the way, the last thing you do is take the power of the TARDIS from me after I destroy the Daleks. Then you regenerate into him." She said, indicating the tenth Doctor.

"Ah, that's not too bad," he said quietly. He stood up. "Would you mind taking me back now, Doctor?" inquired the ninth Doctor.

"Of course, Doctor" grinned the tenth Doctor.

The ninth Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS. Rose's shop was there. He clapped once and rubbed his hands.

"Righto, Rose, I'm off to save your life," he laughed.

Rose laughed and shoved him out of the doors.

"See you soon!" she exclaimed.

The ninth Doctor shut the doors. Rose turned to the tenth Doctor.

"What now?" she asked.

"Where do you want to go?" he countered.

"Home" said Rose, simply.

"Alright." The Doctor replied.

DOCTOR WHO WILL RETURN


End file.
